


Apex Legends Stories of the Outlands: Chroma

by Reefman05



Series: Apex Legends Works [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reefman05/pseuds/Reefman05
Summary: Every Legend has a story
Series: Apex Legends Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904611
Kudos: 5





	Apex Legends Stories of the Outlands: Chroma

In the drop ship, the legends were all either talking or doing their own thing. The new guy was pacing and looking at his phone. He wore a ushanka, a blue winter jacket, jeans, boots, glasses, gloves, and a scarf covering his face.  
“Hey, chico nuevo!” The legend Octane jogged towards the him. “I don’t think we’ve met! What’s your name? You a defense guy or gunner guy?” The new guy put his phone down on a table. “My name’s Frosty and I’m a defense guy, I freeze doors and people.” He answered and smiled but no one saw it because of his face being covered. “Oh ho ho! I like this guy’s stuff! Ice, huh? Why’d you pick ice?” Before Frosty could answer Octane’s answer he was interrupted by Lifeline. “Leave him alone, Silva. We’re about to drop into the zone anyway.” After it showed the pairings.  
Crypto, Caustic, and Revenant  
Rampart, Mirage, and Wraith  
Loba, Lifeline, and Bangalore  
Gibraltar, Bloodhound, and Pathfinder  
And finally  
Octane, Wattson, and Frosty  
They all got on the drop platforms and we’re flying over World’s Edge. “Hey hey! You got Jumpmaster your first match!” Octane nudged Frosty’s arm. “Yeah, love the pressure.” Frosty said sarcastically. “I think we should land there!” Wattson pointed at The Epicenter. “Nah, we’re landing there.” Frosty pointed at The Geyser and then immediately jumped. While falling Frosty noticed another squad landing there as well. Octane decided to split towards the building at the top, Wattson went to the one on the right and Frosty went with her. “Here, take a Hemlok I think you’d like it.” Wattson handed the gun to Frost which took it. “Aww, thanks Wattson!” Frost said jokingly while hugging the gun. “De Rein, Frosty. I love that name, it’s like the snowman!” Wattson ran off and Frosty followed suit and they both heard gun shots from where Octane was and heard him on their comms. “They’re shooting at me?!” They both ran towards the area and witnessed Octane knock Bloodhound and Octane get knocked by Gibraltar. “Guys! Gibby is low!” Frosty shot Gibby twice and knocked him. “Hey, he was right!” Frosty said gloating a bit then got grappled by Pathfinder. “Oh, shit.” He said before getting pulled and punched by Pathfinder. Luckily for him Wattson was able to shoot him before he was able to anything resulting in a squad wipe. “Nice, last one, totally didn’t break a sweat.” Frosty said getting up holding his jaw. Later on in the match they were the third to last squad in between the two other squads having a fire fight. Octane got knocked and when Frosty tried to get him back up he was knocked himself leaving only Wattson who was able to wipe one squad but was knocked by the other squad leading them to winning.  
“Hi friend! You did a great job for your first match!” Pathfinder greeted him after the match. “Thanks, buddy.” Frosty high fived Path. Frosty walked away and was stopped by Mirage. “Hey, new kid! We’re having a party later would you like to come?” Frosty walked past him. “Nah, don’t feel like it. Thanks for the offer though Elliott! Can I call you Elliot?” Mirage shrugged. “Don’t see why not.” Frosty have a thumbs up and turned around running into a door. “Ow! Anyway see you later bud.”


End file.
